Tooth type data indicative of a tooth form including a shape of a tooth crown of a plurality of teeth is utilized in CAD (Computer-Aided Design) and CAM (Computer-Aided Manufacturing) software for dental use including various functions. For example, arrangement information indicative of a positional relationship at least between a first molar and a second molar of a subject is acquired from a picked up image of the oral cavity of the subject and predict an eruption date of the second molar of a different subject is predicted from the acquired arrangement information. Further, the position and the orientation of an object is detected for recognition and capture a spatial relationship between the upper jaw and the lower jaw of a dental patient using the object for recognition whose position and orientation have been detected.
Further, the coordinates of motion measurement data at a cusp joint position acquired from a masticatory locus of a dentition and the coordinates of shape data acquired from dental plaster models of the upper jaw and the lower jaw in a basic state are made coincide with each other using a transformation matrix. Further, a collision between 3D (three dimensional) models is calculated using a boundary volume hierarchy such as AABB (Axis-Aligned Bounding Box) trees or a spatial distribution structure such as a BSP (Binary Space Partitioning) tree, an octree, or a k-d (k-dimensional) tree to detect an occlusion position at which a virtual upper jaw and a virtual lower jaw contact with each other.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-45247, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-501616, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-238963 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-520251.